Dinner Date
by Blackrose2
Summary: Duo convinces Heero to take Relena out on a date , but Towlys isn't going to give Heero up that easily


***** Dinner Date *****  
  
  
  
This idea came up because I've been reading too many fan fics .  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Wing , [ I wish I do ] so don't sue me ! geez , everyone's so cranky about copyrights or trademarks and that kinda stuff . Gundam belongs to whoever owns it [ like duh ] , and I don't so . blah , blah , blah , blah .  
  
Anyway , as I was saying , this is supposed to be a funny fic , based on Heero's point of view and all that . So Duo , his best friend finally convinces Heero to take Relena out on a date in some fancy schamncy restaurant this is what happens .  
  
All you Towlys lovers out there , [ if there are any ] I don't think you'll like the way she's portrayed here but she's the only girl with the kind of deviousness I need so if you don't like to see her as a weasel , you'd better scram . This is my fic and I can do with it anything I want , otherwise go on ahead .  
  
  
  
  
  
" Aaaaaaw , come ooooooooon Heero , consider it as a mission , y'know . You can't expect Relena to be the one to ask you out , you know she can't do that !" Duo clung to his partner's sleeve like a leech as he wheedled for Heero's consent .  
  
" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" No ." Heero replied coldly . " Pleeease ?" " No ." Heero stared at Duo with apparent disdain , his hand itching for his holster . " Heeero !!!!" Heero scowled as he finally lost his VERY short temper and pulled his magnum right at the tip of Duo's punky nose . " Shut up or I'll shoot your goddamned brains out !" Heero glared at Duo so terrifyingly that the braided pilot sucked the breath into his mouth and started to choke .  
  
" Hee * cough * * cough * ro * cough * he * cough * eeelp !" Heero stared at him in silence for several moments before calling in Wufei . " Wufei ! Get the hell in here ."  
  
The door burst open and down to reveal Wufei in a fighting stance , apparently he had kicked down the door when it was unlocked and open a couple of inches before he busted it . " Whaddaya want ? I'm trying to catch flies with my chopsticks and THAT takes a lot of concentration ya know ! Those flies are spreading disease-causing bacteria ya hear ? (^^;) This is injustice ! You're depriving me of my right to privacy! INJUSTICE ya hear !!!"  
  
Heero stared at him . He stared back . Duo continues to wheeze in the background. They draw and before Wufei knew it , he was staring at the barrel of Heero's infamous gun .  
  
" I am disgraced !" he screeched when Heero pulled away his weapon . " You have beaten me in the match of draw . I have lost my honor . I can no longer uphold truth and justice ! I am banished from the circle of warriors and can no longer show my face again . Disgrace ! Diiiiiiiiiiiiisgrace !!!!"  
  
" Shut up !"  
  
Wufei closed his trap .  
  
Heero pointed to Duo saying , " I think he's choking . Do whatever you can before I shoot him . That's an ORDER ." He withdrew from the room , leaving Wufei staring at Duo in contempt . " Maxwell , you oughta be glad that's an order coming from a higher ranking officer or I woulda killed you ."  
  
Duo proceeded to pant horrendously .  
  
Wufei raised his hand in a lethal karate chop . "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!"  
  
  
  
" There's nothing to worry about ." Professor X explained as he led Heero towards Duo's hospital room .  
  
" He just asphyxiated himself by swallowing a horsefly . It was Wufei's assault which was perilous ." He fixed an eye on Heero . " You ought to admonish your subordinates more often ." Heero shrugged . " I'll kill them next time ."  
  
  
  
Wufei shifted guiltily as they watched Duo breathe on the respirator . " Look what you've done ASSHOLE ." said Trowa , appearing straight out of nowhere , beside him was the silent Quatre who seemed as if he was about to cry . " You wouldn't feel half as sorry if you know how this happened ." Heero's voice greeted them frigidly from behind them . " How ?" Quatre queried . " He choked on a fly when he was trying to pester me to take Relena out on a date ." Heero spat out the word like it was scum . Trowa and Quatre smiled , while Wufei tried to hide his . A plan formulated in Trowa's mind ; the IV beeping in the background .  
  
  
  
" I REFUSE TO EXECUTE THIS MISSION !!!!!!! IT IS UNACCEPTABLE !!!!!! " Quatre and Trowa stifled a snicker . " This is a direct order from your superior . Acknowledge or you are temporarily suspended ." Professor X met Heero's frying glare . " Acknowledge or be suspended ?" Professor X repeated . For the first time , Heero hesitated , finally , he nodded . " Mission acknowledged , proceeding in 15 hundred hours ."  
  
Like the perfect soldier he was , he turned on his heel and marched away . The last thing they heard before he completely disappeared was , " Completely unacceptable ." Trowa and Quatre burst into laughter , later joined by Professor X . He always enjoyed a good laugh .  
  
  
  
At 1500 hours ..,  
  
" Could you believe this ?! Heero's taking me out to DINNER ! This is fabulous ." Relena Peacecraft exclaimed to Towlys . Towlys narrowed her eyes as she yanked the beautifully decorated card from the empress' hands . " That's not possible !" she screeched , burying her head in the invitation . " This has to be a practical joke . my . I mean , Heero will never allow this to happen !" He wouldn't go out even when I asked him to . she added to herself sorely . Relena smiled dreamily and twirled around in her dress. " This is so great ! He'll probably take me out to some place where there'll be few people, romantic music , dinner by the candlelight ." Relena sighed again and smiled at Towlys . " I'm so happy !" Towlys rolled her eyes , thinking to herself , I can't believe Heero would fall into her charms . I didn't think he's the sort of gut who's a sucker for royalty . She glared at Relena but the other was too preoccupied to notice . Of no matter , I'll sabotage their . date and I'll be around to take her place when he gets tired of her . A malicious smile lit her face . Yessss , that's exactly what I'm going to do . Relena looked strangely at her companion when Towlys started to laugh by herself .  
  
  
  
This is a damned mission . Heero thought angrily to himself . It will accomplish NOTHING . It isn't going to blow up any Leos nor any of the existing bases , it will not infiltrate any of the enemy forces nor destroy any mobile suits . IT IS USELESS !!!! Heero glowered at his computer . USELESS !!!!!  
  
  
  
" Tonight's the night ." Towlys smiled at her reflection in the mirror . " I'm going to take the Princess's place in Heero's heart ." She smoothed down her long blond hair and rechecked her make-up . " You look stunning , future Mrs. Yuy , if I do say so myself ."She was wearing a scarlet evening gown , with slits all the way , it had thin straps , which crisscrossed down her back and left nothing to the imagination ; although , he doubted Heero would be attracted to that , he was beyond that . On her feet were the red velvet stilettos she reserved for special occasions . Her neck was laden with a brilliant ruby , and identical earrings dangled from her earlobes . Naturally , she was wearing this for the benefit of the other diners in the expensive restaurant Heero was going to take her . Relena actually , but it might as well be her . Likewise , she doubted Heero had enough money to pay for the dinner . He didn't exactly accept money . So Towlys had her trusty credit card hidden safely away in her evening purse . " Perfect ." she purred to herself . " Absolutely perfect . Heero won't be able to resist me now !"  
  
  
  
Relena was dressing in her room , aided by her attendants . They fixed the dazzling white gown to perfection . Unlike Towlys' revealing evening dress , hers was demure and quite conservative , with long sleeves and a matching pair of gloves . It was made of the most expensive silk they could find , and it flowed right to the floor like a regal Princess's gown [ which was exactly what she was. ] The gown had been made by the most exclusive designer in Paris , and of course , it cost the Royal treasury quite an armful , but Zechs didn't mind , it was for his sister after all ; although he didn't quite approve of that Heero Yuy to be his future brother-in-law as Relena planned . On her head was a beautiful diamond tiara and her golden mane was swept up in a fancy chignon and she was wearing diamond earrings which brought out the blue of her eyes . " Oh , Princess ! You look absolutely exquisite !" gushed her handmaidens who stared at her starry-eyed . Relena smiled " Thank you for the compliment , but without you , it is not possible ." The girls shook their heads . " You're very beautiful as it is . You didn't need us ." protested her servants .  
  
  
  
Towlys happened to pass by at the same moment and she shook her head in contempt . " Sucker uppers ." she muttered . " Towlys !" Relena called out in delight . " You're going out as well ?" Towlys sighed . No use in hiding it . She strode into the room , ignoring the other girls and saying out in a loud confident voice . " I'm going out to dinner ." Relena stared in surprise . " With whom ? I didn't know someone was courting you ." " Actually ," Towlys corrected . " I'm going out by myself . If anyone was courting me , you'd be the first one to know ." Of course you will be , because that someone will be Heero . " Oh ." there was slight disappointment in Relena 's voice . Perhaps she did want Towlys to be happy . But I can't invite her to come with us . Relena reasoned to herself . Even I don't know where Heero's taking me . " Have a good night , Towlys ." She said . Towlys walked out without a word .  
  
  
  
" What a bitch ." Relena 's maidservants mumbled to each other . " I bet no one will marry her ." the eldest lady-in-waiting prophesized . A beautiful woman of 27 , faithful to Princess Relena to the end. The others nodded . " I agree ." the others echoed , vexed at Towlys' attitude .  
  
  
  
" Hmm . this may prove to be beneficiary after all ," Zechs smiled hollowly at his sister who spun around in her beautifully fitted white gown . He had never actually seen Relena so happy ever since their parents died . She seemed as if she was going to explode with happiness , and it was Zechs' duty to see that she remain that way . It wouldn't hurt that I that I tag along perhaps ? He debated to himself mentally , But it would prove damaging if I were caught and I do not care for Yuy that terribly . He stared at his sister again . Then I won't get caught now , will I ? He smiled briefly at Relena . I won't get caught . he swore to himself , half-heartedly listening to Relena bubbling delightedly .  
  
  
  
" Are you sure you can get up ?" Quatre frowned at Duo who was struggling to keep up with them .  
  
" Yeah ," Trowa agreed . " The doctor didn't look too happy when you punched his nose . Maybe he didn't want you to leave ." Wufei growled . " Of course he didn't , you numbskulls ! It was injustice that you punched his nose !" All three sighed .  
  
" Here we go again ."  
  
  
  
" Hmmm .. Maybe I should go . It should be fairly amusing ." Professor X chuckled heartily , imagining Heero seated at a formal restaurant with all the sophisticated schmucks seated around there . He had to be there to see if Heero completed his mission . right ?  
  
  
  
" This will be soooo funny !" Duo exclaimed . Knowing Heero , he'd probably point a gun at someone's head and claim that it was a hostage . He'd probably tie the poor guy up behind his chair threatening to blow his brains out if he tries to move . Duo tried to contain himself from bursting into hilarious laughter but picturing Heero doing the things he probably would never do if his life depended on it . he couldn't quite help himself ; he started to laugh helplessly . Trowa and Quatre got his point of view and started to laugh with him .  
  
  
  
Hey ! I'm finally through with part one ! This is so kewllll ! I wonder if you guys actually liked it . Well , there's only one way to find out . please R&R . Or you can e-mail me at Kai_Hidaka_Blackrose@yahoo.com . The truth is , I started this fic a long loooonggg time ago _ , and I never mustered the energy to finish it , so if you guys liked it , and you send me nice comments , I just might get inspired and finish it ! ^_^ 


End file.
